Multiverse Mix-Up: Reality Shellshocked
by NITRO PSYCHO
Summary: sequel co-authored with Smile-I'mTheEndofAllThatYouSee. after their last misadventure, Colin and Nathan were determined to avoid reality traveling. unfortunately someone else doesn't agree with them.
1. worlds longest prologue

**What up peoplezez**

**Well, here's the next chapter in the saga of Colin and Nathan's reality jumping adventures. For those of you who are unfamiliar with this saga, read Multiverse Mix-Up so you can get a sense of where we're going**

**I don't own TMNT or anything Smile- ImTheEndOfAllThatYouSee puts in; I do own my stuff. Nathan belongs to Serenity-in-Virginia**

"Can we go, Mom? Please?" Nathan begged.

"Yeah, can we, Ann?" Colin also begged.

They were in their Marriott Hotel room with a spectacular view of Times Square. Nathan's parents had just adopted Colin as their son, and to celebrate, they decided to spend Thanksgiving in New York City.

"I don't know, boys," Anne hesitated. She was a short woman whom Nathan resembled with the brown hair and hazel eyes. She was a very maternal woman who was very protective over Nathan and now Colin. "New York City – although a very magical place – is very dangerous. Someone could kidnap you two, and we just had acquired Colin into our family".

"And besides," the boys' father Mathew, who looked up from the travel brochure he was reading, said, "we're celebrating our family growing larger. We can't do that if we split up".

Colin, as unhappy as he was, saw the logic in that and said nothing. Nathan, on the other hand, knew his father better than anyone and used that logic against him.

"Well, Colin and I wanted to take the time to bond as brothers," Nate whined. "We've always been best friends, but now Colin is officially apart of this family, he and I want to bond more so we're more than best friends. We can only do that alone".

Mathew rubbed his whiskers and pondered what Nathan said. "When you put it that way..." He turned to his wife. "Ann, what do you think?"

She shook her head. "I still don't like the two out alone in the big city. Last time Nathan and Colin were alone in Saginaw, they went missing for almost a whole day while hiking in the nearby woods."

Colin and Nathan exchanged looks. They knew the real truth behind what had happened, but they knew no one would believe them, and Nathan didn't want his parents to worry more than they had already. They made a cover story of deciding to go hiking in the nearby woods that bordered the county fair but got lost and didn't have any cell phone service to call for help.

Ann thought for a minute. She sighed, "Alright, but only if your cell phones are fully charged. Stay together at all times and stay in Manhattan where you get cell phone service. Keep your cell phones on you at all times. Text or call me or your father at all times. You hear me?"

"Yes," Nathan and Colin said in unison.

"Have fun you, too," she said as Nathan and Colin raced to get their coats on and their cell phones in their pockets.

"Bye, boys!" Mathew called out.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Nathan called back.

"See yah!" Colin yelled.

The boys raced out of their hotel room and down the corridor until they came to an intersecting hallway where the elevators were. The boys took the elevators down to the lobby – a very large room decorated in very warm colors of red and yellow with a ceiling ten stories tall. Colin and Nathan took the escalator down to the first floor of the lobby. They both exited through the revolving door, but by exiting at the same time, they nearly got hit by it. However, they made it out from the warm lobby and into the cold autumn air.

The two spent most of the day hanging out at Central Park playing with a New York Giants Super bowl football they got when they first got there. When night began to fall, they figured it was about time to head back to the hotel. Unfortunately, the idiot driver of the cab they were in somehow dropped them off in a deserted street in the Lower East Side, meaning they had to walk all the way from where they were back to Times Square.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Nathan asked, not liking the run down apartments with foreboding boarded windows that lined the street.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Remember this is the guy who guided us through the Multiverse," Colin said, jerking his thumb at himself.

"And all it took was an all out brawl with a cult and a talking red panda with another Multiverse remote to get us home," Nathan said.

"Shut up. That talking red panda is one of the many versions of me so in a way, I still got us home, and we won that battle and made your girlfriend's universe safe," Colin defended himself.

Nathan rolled his eyes and followed Colin, often looking over his shoulder for some crazy nut job with a gun, wanting to rob them, or any weirdo. He often reminded himself that he was trained in Kung Fu and can take on anyone, but he still felt uneasy. He wondered how Colin felt so relaxed in this area notable for its crime. Maybe Colin had to deal with some of this while living in the foster care system.

"Can you believe it?" Nathan asked.

"Believe what?" Colin asked, confused.

"That after all we've been through – traveling across the Multiverse, inhabiting bodies not our own, fighting deranged cultists, meeting the many universal versions of ourselves – that we are now officially a family," Nathan said

"Still seems hard to believe," Colin said, but he didn't seem too thrilled.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm glad your parents adopted me," Colin said. "I mean finally, I got a family, and they're nothing like my parents. When I told them my interest of pursuing a career in astrophysics, they _encouraged _me; when I won first place in the school science fair, they _congratulated _me; when I tutored a kid from a really poor family in science, they were _proud _of me. My parents would never encourage me or even take interest in my interests and hobbies and helping a person from a low income family do better in life would not have warranted pride but disappointment".

"So what's the big deal?" Nathan asked.

"A part of me is waiting for them to regret their decision and just leave me to fend for myself." Colin shrugged. "I've been shifted from family to family so many times that I don't know what it's like to be really wanted. For now, they're just a loving couple who took pity on me. But while I don't consider them my parents yet, I see you one hundred percent as my brother. I think you're the first person I know who I can truly view as family."

Nathan was both touched and sad at the same time. He couldn't imagine what it's like to not have a family who loves you, but he was proud of himself for being such a good friend and brother to Colin. Nathan casually swung his arm around Colin's shoulders.

"Listen, bro, my parents aren't the type to abandon anyone in their care," he said. "Otherwise, I'd be living on the streets right now."

Colin chuckled. "You got that right, Nate."

"Anyway," Nathan continued, "they love you. Just open your heart and learn to trust them. Give them a chance. I swear they're nothing like your parents."

"Okay," Colin said, grateful for the advice.

Silence passed between them. At first it was comfortable, allowing Colin time to muse over Nathan's words and figure out where they were, but soon it grew to be awkward, or at least for Nathan it did. He did not like the look around here so he pulled out his Tiger's Eye pendant. It was simply a spherical Tiger's Eye gem –smoothed and polished – with a little hook drilled into it and a rope hoop tied to the hook, allowing the head to fit. Tigress gave it to him before he left. She said that the Tiger's Eye is an important gem for her species, allowing one with unlimited patience and the correct focus to achieve goals and succeed like a prowling tiger stalking its prey. Tigress also said that the gem attracts good fortune and draws courage and power to fight negative energy, and right now Nathan needed that. He held the gem in his hands and observed it, thinking of Tigress. He only wore the pendant when he was alone. When he was with others, he kept it in his pocket. Not that he was embarrassed to be seen with it, but to Nathan, the gem's association with Tigress made it too sacred for others to notice and inquire about it. Plus, it saved him the trouble of coming up with a lie to explain where he got it from. And unfortunately, Colin just happened to notice it.

"Is that a Tiger's Eye?" he asked.

Nathan jumped at the sound of Colin's voice. "Uh, yeah, Tigress gave it to me as a way to remember her by".

"I don't think it'll be hard to forget a butt kicking, anthromorphic tiger from another dimension," Colin joked.

Nathan knew Colin was only joking, but he took slight offense to that. Tigress is a very special friend to him. "Hey, she cares about me and so do I."

"I'm just joking, bro," Colin defended. "Hey did you know it can pacify one's heart and restore harmony in one's body, mind and spirit?"

"Yeah, Tigress told me the many magical properties of Tiger's Eye."

"Well, with everything I've suffered through between my parents and the whole adoption thing, maybe you should let me wear it. Perhaps it will help me open my heart to your parents," Colin said.

"Yeah, maybe it will." Of course, Nathan would never let Colin wear the pendant. It was meant for him only by Tigress. "Are you sure you know where we're going? We have to be back at the hotel in five minutes."

"Of course I know where I'm going," Colin reassured Nathan.

"Alright if you say so, but if we get in trouble, I'm blaming you," Nathan muttered.

"Fine".

The two continued down the road when they passed a sewer drain, lid open, blocked off by warning barrels and roadblocks. There was no one working on the drain.

"Guess the construction workers are done for the day," Colin guessed.

"Yup," Nathan agreed. "Wonder what's down there."

"I don't know. Let's check it out." The two boys walked over to the sewer drain and looked over from behind the roadblocks. "See anything?" Colin asked.

"No it's too dark." Nathan leaned closer. However, this was a big mistake. His pendant slipped between his fingers, fell, and rolled into the open sewer drain.

"My Tiger's Eye!" Nathan yelled, stepping over the roadblocks.

"What are you doing?" Colin asked.

"Getting my pendant back," Nathan said as he got in the drain and held onto the ladder while bracing himself for the putrid serer stench.

"Are you crazy? You might slip and plummet to your death. it has to be at least thirty feet down to concrete," Colin snapped.

"I'll hold on tight." Nathan wasn't about to lose the only thing of Tigress he possessed.

Colin sighed. "Hold on. I'm coming with you." Colin stepped over the roadblock. Nathan climbed down to allow room for Colin to get down. As soon as the stench reached Colin's nose, he exclaimed, " oh God, it smells like homeless people down here."

"What do you expect?" Nathan gawked. "It's a sewer."

"They could at least put an air freshener down here," Colin muttered.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Come on let's go."

The two boys steadily climbed down the ladder, careful not to slip.

"Ugh, it feels like we've been going down forever!" Colin complained after what was really only five minutes. "Its pitch black in here. How do you expect to find your pendant in the dark?"

"Sense of touch," Nathan said.

Colin could only think of the horrors down on the bottom of the sewer that would definitely not be worth touching. He shuddered at the thought of touching human waste.

When Nathan was only ten feet from the ground, he noticed a weird, blue light at the bottom. On closer inspection, he saw that it was some weird blue swirling mass.

"Hey Colin," he asked, "What's that?"

Colin looked over his shoulder. "Looks like some kind of portal."

Nathan looked up at him. "How would you know what a portal looks like?"

"Hey, I was the one that got us the Multiverse remote, remember?" Colin retorted.

"A blue portal never showed up when we dimension traveled," Nathan countered.

"Okay fine, I got the idea that it looks like a portal from watching science fiction and fantasy shows," Colin groaned.

"You think it has anything to do with the Tiger's Eye?" Nathan asked.

"Doubt it. Tiger's Eyes aren't supposed to do that," Colin said.

After stepping down to solid concrete, the duo slowly made their way toward the portal. The pendant was nowhere in sight, which only made them feel uneasy about the whole thing.

"Where do you think it goes?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know," Colin said. "And honestly I don't want to know. Let's get out of here before we somehow have a repeat of what happened over the summer".

"But we can't just leave," Nathan snapped. "We've got to find the pendant".

"Nathan, I know how much that thing means to you, but we agreed we wouldn't jump into this sort of thing again," Colin said. "We barely survived our little trip to the Kung-Fu Panda world. I don't ever want to know what'll happen if we continue to stay anywhere this thing".

Suddenly, weird tendril like object shot out of the portal and wrapped themselves around the boy's legs, tripping them up and dragging them toward the portal. The two tried desperately to get free, but nothing they did seemed to do anything.

"For the record, I blame you for this, Nate," Colin yelled.

Then, with one final tug, the two boys were dragged into the portal, disappearing off to who knows where. Then, with a flash, the portal closed, leaving the Tiger's Eye pendant to clatter on the ground.

**Dang, those two just have no luck with that portal thing**

**As I've said before, if you want to get the best detail on how they got to this point, check out Multiverse Mix-Up**

**As usual, R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	2. Consciousness Can Be a Choosy Problem

**What up peoplezez**

**I was kinda surprised at how much we were able to come up with for the last two parts. I didn't think there would be this much stuff until later in the story. But we got what we got so there's no sense wasting time thinking about it**

**Enjoy**

As he was starting to regain consciousness, Colin had a feeling he wasn't going to like what he saw. He could already feel the slight queasiness that came the last time he was crossing through dimensions against his will, so he knew he wasn't anywhere near New York. Wherever he was, he had the gut instinct that he shouldn't be there very long, and given the track record of everything that happened the last time he was in another dimension, that made him even more on edge about where he was.

With a groan, he pulled himself up to a seated position and began scanning his immediate surroundings. He seemed to be in a small bedroom. The walls around him were concrete and seemed to be painted white. The only amenities in the room were a small bed that he was laying on and a table with a lamp on it. There were two doors in the room, one of which, from Colin's vantage point, had a tiny window looking into some sort of hallway. However, he did not see Nathan anywhere near him, making him that much more worried about what was going on.

_Okay, first priority: find out any personal damage to self,_ Colin thought.

Colin rotated his body to the right and got off the bed. The ground under him felt strangely cold to the touch. Looking down, he saw that that the only things he was wearing were a short teal robe and a pair of thin grey pants. Slightly miffed by this sudden turn of events, he made his way toward the plain door, finding that there was some sort of bathroom on the other side. He made his way over to the mirror over the sink and looked at his reflection, taking a slight gasp at what he saw.

Although it looked like he remained human, his skin seemed to have a slight grayish tint to it. His normally long brown hair had been reduced to an outcropping of chopped black hair. The only thing that seemed to remain was his blue eyes, the only real sign that it was Colin occupying that body.

_Oh great, _Colin mentally groaned. _I'm stuck in the body of a guy and I have no idea who he is._

Suddenly, the sound of the other door unlocking and opening caught his ears. Without pausing to think, he quickly made his way back into the room to see several armed guards entering the room followed by a stoic faced man in a business suit and what appeared to be a human brain inside a robot with a holographic head inside it.

"Well, look who finally woke up," the man said. "I trust the room is well enough for you".

"What going on here?" Colin asked.

"Forgive me," the man said. "I forgot you were unconscious during the trip here. My name is Agent Bishop. I am a government agent charges with protecting Earth from any and all extraterrestrial threats. The 'robot' you see in front of you is Baxter Stockman, my assistant".

Colin wasn't exactly happy about this revelation. He already knew who they were, and from that he had a pretty good idea what universe he was in. However, he had bigger things to worry about than being in the company of a psychotic man in black and a gimp scientist.

"That doesn't answer my question," Colin snapped. "Where are we? What's going on?"

"Hey, you can't talk to us like that-" Stockman snapped.

"Stockman," Bishop cut him off. "We're at a secret government testing facility in Area 51".

"The alien place?" Colin asked. "No offense, but don't you think this place is, oh I don't know, a bit obvious? People have been claiming this place is a UFO hotspot for years. It's bound to attract attention sooner or later".

"That's why no one will find us here," Bishop said. "It's so obvious that no sane person would think twice about coming here".

"Okay," Colin said. "But that still doesn't explain why I'm here".

"Let's walk," Bishop said.

Hesitantly, Colin followed Bishop and Stockman out of the room and into the hallway. Unlike the room he woke up in, the hallway seemed to be more metallic. The walls and ceiling were lined with lights, giving the impression that they were in some sort of white tube. As impressive as it seemed, Colin couldn't shake off the feeling that he'd been dragged here against his will.

As they passed through several rooms, Colin couldn't help but notice that everyone in them was staring at him. While he could understand why they were doing this, a part of him wanted them to stop. He had already received enough media attention in his universe over the years thanks to the fiasco with his parents as well as the last time he went to a different universe. He didn't want any more people harping on him about his life. However, there was nothing he could do about it at the moment so he turned his attention back to his immediate situation.

"Very impressive," Colin said. "What's the catch?"

"Well, we find ourselves in a position that we ourselves cannot fix on our own," Bishop said. "We have a bit of a problem surrounding several members of our staff vanishing over the past few weeks. When we saw you unconscious in New York City, we figured whoever attacked us attacked you as".

"So you brought me here to what, help you take care of your little problem?" Colin scoffed.

"How did you know?" Stockman asked, raising one of his holographic eyebrows.

"I didn't, but that's always the story," Colin said.

"Well, be that as it may, it would be helpful to us if you'd help find out who's attacking us," Bishop said. "Admittedly, I would have preferred to have asked for your cooperation before bringing you here, but I expect a written invitation would have been turned down".

Colin didn't know what to make of this. What was a known bad guy in this universe asking him for help for? A part of him wanted to just make a run for it despite not knowing where the exit was. On the other hand, he still had no clue where Nathan was, and despite his distrust of Bishop and what he said, this was his only chance to figure out what was going on.

"All right Bishop, I'll play your little game… for now," Colin said. "Just stay out of my way and we'll see how long this will last".

* * *

Nathan was worrying himself sick. As soon as he began to regain consciousness, he began freaking out from being pulled into – most likely – another dimension, but when he smelled the familiar sewer stench, he calmed down.

_Perhaps it teleported me to another place in the sewer or some other sewer in some other city in our dimension, _Nathan thought to himself.

Nathan looked around at the brightly lit but still dark sewer and observed the sewer around him. There was a sewer gate ten feet from him and a steam of slow moving water that separated him from the sewer gate. There was no sunshine or artificial lighting so Nathan wondered why it seemed like there was magnified light, allowing Nathan to see well? It was as if he had night vision like a cat…

Wait.

Nathan looked down at his hands. Surprisingly, they appeared to still be human in appearance, which struck him as odd since he was changed into something else the last time he unwillingly went through a portal. What was even odder was that his skin seemed to have some sort of grayish tinge to it. Not liking what he saw, he made his way over to the sewer water to get a better look. Sure enough, he had definitely changed, but he couldn't tell exactly who he changed into. He still looked like a human but his skin seemed to be stretched over his face. On top of that, his eyes seemed to have turned into cat like slits, which would probably explain why he was able to see so well in the dark.

"Great," he moaned. "I thought I was done with being stuck in someone else's body before. Now I gotta go through this again. At least I'm not wearing any stupid purple pants. Actually, I'm not wearing any clothes except for some black tight fitting shorts. Well at least I don't have to worry about being an animal any time soon. I'm not sure I'd be able to handle that again". Then a thought hit Nathan. "Wait, if I transformed into someone else, then that portal didn't teleport me to another section of the sewers; it sent me to another dimension. I bet Colin transformed, too. The only question is where is Colin is and in what dimension am I in?"

Nathan thought he was in the _Kung Fu Panda_ universe, but that universe was set in ancient times. The sewer felt modern. Nathan decided that for now, it didn't matter, and he needed to Colin first.

"Colin?" he called for his friend. Only the sound of dripping water into a small stream answered him. "Colin?!" he called louder. Still no answer. Nathan began to panic a little. He was alone in an unfamiliar place. At least last time, he had Colin, who knew where they were, and a way home. This time he was alone with no idea how to get home or where exactly he is.

"Calm down," Nathan muttered to himself. "Everything's gonna be fine." He felt his panic slowly wash away. "Perhaps, Colin is in the sewer just in a different location. That's it! I can call him!"

Nathan was about to take out his cell phone when he realized it wasn't on him anymore. As a matter of fact, he had a hard time seeing anything from his reality anywhere near him, even with his now enhanced sight.

"Great," he sighed. "Now I have no way to find out if Colin's ok or where he's at. Plus, I have no way to contact my parents and let them know where we at. Man! If I ever find Colin and get out of here, Mom is never gonna let Colin and me go anywhere without adult supervision. Maybe this situation isn't so bad. Perhaps my Tiger's eye pendant got sucked into the portal, too."

Using his now enhanced vision, Nathan looked around the surrounding area for the familiar banded brown and black stone, but like Colin, it was gone. "Or not," Nathan dejectedly said, recanting his earlier statement that this situation can't be worse. Nathan saw the sewer gate. "Guess I have no choice but to start walking."

There was no way Nathan was swimming through sewer water. So, figuring this guy had to have some skill behind him, Nathan crouched down and jumped across the water. Then he walked through the tunnel relying on his night vision. Despite hating his transformation, he was glad to have transformed into something with night vision. It would have been impossible to see where he was going as a normal human. Unfortunately, the rotten sewer stench smelled a lot stronger than it would have if he were himself, but after minutes of endless walking in the sewers, he got use to it.

Every now and then he would hear the panic squeaks of rats that scampered around his feet and into smaller cracks of the tunnels. He was surprised at how well he was able to see them. He could make out the clear outlines of their shapes and where lighter shadows hit their bodies. Then again, Nathan did read how tigers have more rods which are responsible for visual acuity for shapes, than cones which are responsible for color vision, in their eyes so he assumed the pendant must have done something to him. It was quite an interesting experience. He never had much time or was never in a special place where he could fully explore the highly developed senses of a snow leopard when he was in that form.

Nathan continued walking until he came to a fork in the tunnel. He stopped, and in one tunnel, shouted, "COLIN!" Only Nathan's voice echoing back answered him. In the other tunnel, he shouted, "COLIN!" The same thing happened. "Come one, bro, where are you?" Nathan muttered to himself. He sighed. Using his finger to point from tunnel to tunnel starting with the left, he said,

_"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe_

_Catch a tiger by the toe_

_If he hollers, let him go_

_Eeny, meeny, miny, moe"_

Nathan's finger landed on the right tunnel. "Guess I'll go this way," Nathan continued walking through unknown territory, often shouting for Colin. Eventually, Nathan got tired from walking all this time (coupled with the amount of walking he did in New York City). He decided to take a break, but he didn't dare sit on the ground. Instead he leaned against the wall next to a sewer pipe. This was a huge mistake because pretty soon, toilet water and feces came pouring out from the pipe, spraying Nathan.

"OH CRAP!" Nathan shouted in disgust as he bolted away from the pipe. "Darn it! I got sprayed by liquidized feces! God, I cannot _wait_ to get out this God forsaken sewer!"

No longer feeling the need for rest, Nathan continued on but with more caution around the sewer pipes. He prayed to every known deity of every known religion that none of the pipes would be spewing toilet water, feces, urine, and/or vomit.

Nathan kept walking, keeping his tiger sharp ears honed for any sound coming from Colin. So far the only sounds he could pick up were running rats, cockroaches, and water. Nathan was starting to get worried for his brother. Who knows what kind of trouble Colin can get into? He wasn't exactly respectful or even happy when he got trapped into another dimension and transformed into an albino peacock.

As Nathan walked on, he began to notice strange markings on the sewer walls. They were lines, some forming broken scalene triangles, capital E's with the top two horizontal lines broken from the vertical line, broken up scalene trapezoids standing on one of its legs, a backwards letter L with a little square in its corner, and a funny looking letter P. The cement blocks had the funny looking P in the middle, the backwards L and its square in the bottom left corner, the broken scalene triangle in the top left corner, the broken scalene trapezoid in the bottom right corner, and the broken E in the top right corner. The P was the largest. As Nathan walked farther down the tunnel, he noticed other markings different from those on the cement blocks but obviously from the same language or whatever it was.

As Nathan observed the markings, his acute ears caught the sound of something large coming his way. As Nathan strained to make out what the something is, he realized it was four somethings, and they didn't move like sewer workers. They moved like ninja. Nathan thought of turning around and running away, but they would catch up to him eventually, and they might have Colin or at least be able to tell him where he was.

Nathan braced himself for a fight. The four somethings got closer, and soon Nathan was able to make out four silhouettes in the shape of a…giant turtle? Soon they got close enough that Nathan could make out colors and details. They surrounded him and also got in a defensive stance. Nathan noticed that by their movements, defensive stance, and weapons and gear, they were trained in martial arts. Nathan also observed that they were all green, although each varied in shades, have a turtle shell on their backs and a plastron instead of chests, have what appears to be scales, and reptilian but humanoid hands and feet. They were all anthropomorphic ninja turtles. There was only one dimension that Nathan has been to that is inhabited by anthropomorphic animals who know Kung Fu, and he would know as he transformed into an animal coming to that dimension.

_Holy crap! I'm in the Kung Fu Panda universe again!_ Nathan thought before fainting.

**Well, that's that for this chapter**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	3. a Different Kind of Identity Crisis

**What up peoplezez**

**New chapter, Same craziness**

**Enjoy**

Slowly, Nathan began to open his cat like eyes. The first thing he saw was a brick wall with a door. Nathan realized he was lying down on a bed so he tried to get up, but something stopped him. He looked over at his right wrist to see it handcuffed to a bed. Now he began to panic. Being captured and handcuffed to a bed is a sign that whoever did this is not exactly friendly. Nathan wanted to have a full blown panic attack, but he then he remembered Master Croc's words: _Always keep calm no matter how out of hand the situation is. A calm mind will allow you to think straight…and survive. _

"Okay, keep calm, keep calm," Nathan whispered to himself while taking deep breaths.

When he decided that he was no longer going to lose it, he accessed his situations. He realized he was still in the sewer, but the room was made into a makeshift lab/hospital room, and the bed that he thought he was on was actually a cot. He then recalled the last moment before passing out: he saw four anthropomorphic ninja turtles who very well belonged to the Kung Fu Panda universe, or that's what he assumed. The sewers and all this lab and medical equipment in this room seemed too modern for a universe set in ancient China. Nathan could mull this over forever, but his first priority is escaping and then finding Colin.

Then again, these turtles might be keeping Colin as a prisoner or at least have some knowledge about him. He should escape, and then use the skills he got from the Kung Fu Panda world to look around for any signs of Colin. However, all of that was ruined when the door opened and an olive green skinned and purple masked anthropomorphic turtle entered the room.

"Oh! You're awake," he said.

"Who are you?" Nathan asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing, too," he said.

Nathan debated how much to tell the turtle. He knew little of him and therefore couldn't trust him so Nathan asked, "Why am I handcuffed to a cot, and why am I here?"

"Well, you triggered the silent alarm, you see?" the turtle said. "You wandered too close to the entrance of our old Lair which is now a sewer treatment plant. I saw you wandering around so my brothers and I came to investigate. When we found you, you passed out on us. You weren't a human so we decided to take you back here and give you medical treatment. Luckily, you're not bleeding. I handcuffed you because for all I know, you could be dangerous."

_That seems reasonable enough, _Nathan thought so he decided to tell the turtle a little bit about himself. "I'm not dangerous although I do know some kung fu. I'm a human… well, I'm supposed to be a human. I climbed down into the sewers of New York City with my friend Colin to look for my Tiger's Eye pendant that I dropped down there. We saw a weird, glowing, blue swirling mass on the bottom. We decided to investigate it…well, I did anyway. Colin wanted to leave, but I wanted to stay and look for my pendant. Then all of a sudden, tendrils shot out and dragged me and Colin through it. When I woke up, I was in a sewer looking like some weird humanoid… thing with Colin nowhere in sight. I was only wandering the sewers to look for him not to hunt you down."

The turtle nodded his head. "Interesting. Usually a portal would only lead to one place. The fact that it teleported you and your friend to two different locations is unheard of. What's even more unheard of is that you transformed into a different species. My name's Donatello, by the way."

"When I saw you and your brothers, I thought I landed in the _Kung Fu Panda_ universe again," Nathan said.

"What?" Donatello gawked.

"Oh right, of course you wouldn't know," Nathan muttered. "You see, last summer, my friend Colin came into possession of a remote that allows you to travel to different universes parallel to our own. Well, we decided to explore the Multiverse, and at one point, I kinda broke the remote so we got stuck in the _Kung Fu Panda _universe, which is not where I'm from I might add, with me transformed as a snow leopard and Colin as an albino peacock. It's a really long story."

"I had experiences with Multiverses and teleportation before," Donatello said. "But what I don't understand is how something that wouldn't have any real physical tangibility becomes another universe, or what kind of technology allows dimension hopping in one tiny remote."

Nathan shrugged his shoulders and then asked, "Am I in the _Kung Fu Panda _universe?"

"No, you're in Dimension Third Earth," Donatello said.

"Third Earth?" Nathan gawked. "Is there more? No wait stupid question, I've seen a few, so I guess I'm in one of them."

"Yeah," Donatello said. "Granted, I have no idea what your universe calls mine, so it's all just speculation at this point".

Before their conversation could get any further, the door opened once again. Another anthromorphic turtle entered the room, this one with dark green skin, a red mask, and an expression on his face that told Nathan that he wasn't exactly in a good mood.

"Hey egghead, is the guy up yet?" the turtle asked.

"Yes Raph, he's awake." Donatello said.

"Good," Raph said. "Splinter wants to talk to him and he's not exactly happy with you messing around with that portal stick of yours".

With that, 'Raph' walked out of the lab, but that was the least of Nathan's concerns right now. He turned his attention back to Donatello, a mixture of shock and anger spreading across his face.

"Dude, it was _you_ that sent us here?" he gawked.

"Yeah… funny story about that," Donatello said. "Anyway, that's not important right now. We'd better get you to Master Splinter before anything else happens".

As he waited for Donatello to undo the straps, Nathan had a feeling the situation he was in was going to end badly. Not only was Colin nowhere in sight, but this Splinter person they keep talking about doesn't seem too keen about anything disturbing him or the turtles. If he was already in this rough shape, he could only imagine what Colin was going through right now.

Once the straps were removed, Donatello led Nathan to where, as Nathan assumed, the living room was. The turtle called Raph was already there, and so were three other 'anthromorphic animals': two turtles, one light green and with an orange mask and the other leaf green and with a blue mask, and a grey furred rat wearing some sort of burgundy robe. Nathan had to assume the rat was Splinter for two reasons. One was that he was the only other person there who wasn't a turtle and the other was the suddenness of which he stood up.

"Impossible," Splinter muttered.

"Is everything all right, Father?" the blue clad turtle asked.

Nobody moved for a few seconds. Then, to everyone's surprise, Splinter bowed in the direction of Nathan. The four turtles looked at the transformed teen, who could only shrug to get across that he had no idea what was going on.

"You must be tired from everything that has happened master," Splinter said. "Let me show you where you'll be staying".

The turtles could only watch in astonishment as Splinter led a now extremely confused Nathan up a flight of stairs and into a spare room they had. After saying an awkward goodnight to the rat, Nathan went to bed and tried to process what had happened. However, he had a hard time piecing together what was going on, so he decided to put it on the list of questions he would ask Colin when they were reunited and went to bed.

* * *

"Okay... explain to me again what the point of this is?" Colin asked for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

Bishop, Stockman, and their flunky scientists had been performing test after test on him for the past two days and were now setting him up for some sort of molecular scanner. Bishop had told him it was to make sure there wasn't anything wrong with him, but the transformed teen wasn't exactly convinced. He still had a hard time buying into what Bishop had told him the other day, and from the way they were stalling lately, he had a feeling they were just coming up with excuses to make him stick around.

Then again, Bishop and his flunkies haven't exactly been forthcoming to him in regards to allowing him to help. For about half the time, he had been locked up in the room he woke up in. Aside from the tests, the only time he ever had any human contact was when guards were having food sent down to him. This got Colin thinking that when they were done with him, they were just going to dispose of him permanently like, something that Colin knew would fit Bishop's M.O. The sooner he figured out where Nathan was, the sooner he would be able to get out of there and hook up with his brother.

"It's just a simple procedure," Stockman said. "We need to check your molecular structure to see if there's anything that can help us find out what's going on".

"And you couldn't do this with anything that had been in contact with your missing buddies because...?" Colin asked.

"We already tried that," Stockman grunted. "Nothing came up."

"Then why are you trying this on me?" Colin snapped.

"Because none of the stuff was organic," Bishop said.

That didn't do much to lift Colin's mood. He could only lay back and wait for the scan to finish. After making sure he was strapped in, Bishop signaled for Stockman to begin. The robot began to punch in a series of codes, and within moments, Colin was slid back into the chamber. Once he was locked in place, a series of red scanner lights began crisscrossing his body. The procedure lasted for a few minutes, and once it was done, Colin was quickly jettisoned from the chamber.

"Well this is interesting," Stockman said.

"What is it?" Bishop asked as scientists began unstrapping Colin from the machine.

"There's no sign of outward damage the machine can pick up," Stockman said. "But according to the scan, there are trace elements of snake DNA in the kid's bloodstream."

"Wait a minute; are you saying I'm some sort of snake man or something?" Colin snapped.

"That I wouldn't know," Stockman said. "The evidence here would indicate that you have some snake like qualities, but we'll have to do some more tests before we jump to any conclusions."

Colin slid off the table and glared right at the robot. He had a hard time telling whether Stockman was just saying what he wanted to hear or was trying to make an excuse for him to not attack him. While the fact that he had a way to deal with anything that might come up seemed reassuring, he wasn't at all thrilled by what it meant.

"If what you're saying is true, I somehow have acquired snake like traits for some inexplicable reason," Colin said.

"It would seem that way," Bishop said. "Luckily there seems to be no danger to your health, so I say we call it a day. Head back to your room and await further instructions."

That line caused Colin's attention to turn from Stockman to Bishop. Rather than head out of the lab, he headed straight toward the agent and got right in his face. The others seemed to be a little apprehensive about what was going on.

"Ok, let's get a few things straight here," Colin said. "First of all, only my brother is allowed to tell me what to do. Since you're not my brother, I'd suggest you refrain from trying to give me orders from now on. Second off, the only reason I'm even helping you is so I can figure out what's going on here. Once that happens, I'm out of here."

"Oh, so you're the tough guy now, huh?" Bishop said. "Let me remind you that while you're here, you're under my jurisdiction. That means that until further notice, you have to do what I say at all times. So I suggest you grow a conscience and get out of my face".

"Oh, like that's really going to work," Colin scoffed. "Let me make one thing very clear: I don't trust you. I don't care what your pathetic mouth thinks you are, but you do not want to get on my bad side. So I suggest you grow a set and stay the hell out of my way".

With that, Colin stormed out of the lab and made his way through the halls of the base. Within moments, he made his way over to the room where he was staying. The guard stationed outside his room had the door opened when he got there so he bolted in and waited for the door to close behind him. Today's dinner was yet another batch of mystery meat that looked like it was alive, and as much as it turned his stomach, Colin forced down the meat before getting to bed.

This dimension trip was turning out to be harder than Colin originally expected it to be. Not only was he getting nowhere in figuring out what happened to him or where Nathan was, but he was starting to feel more like Bishop's willing prisoner than a helping hand. If he was going to figure out what was going on, he would have to take matters into his own hands and find out what happened on his own.

"What the hell did we get ourselves into, Nathan?" Colin muttered before turning off the light.

**Looks like the boys are getting a lot more than they bargained for in this dimension journey**

**For those of you who didn't get it, Dimension Third Earth was what they called the 2k3 universe during one of the Battle Nexus episodes. Admittedly, I probably would have come up with something better than that, but I digress**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	4. What You Know is What I Need

**What up peoplezez**

**New chapter, Same craziness**

**Enjoy**

Have you ever witnessed something so bizarre or unexpected that the only appropriate response is "what the eff?" Well, Nathan's whole life starting the day he and Colin went to the state fair last summer was a series of WTF moments – the most recent being when an anthropomorphic ninja rat master addressed him as "master" and showed him to the guest room. Nathan didn't know the guy. All he knew was that he wanted to have a talk with Nathan, then when Splinter saw him, he immediately acts as if he were a long lost friend. Now he had just spent a whole night in Splinter's home. Nathan just hoped that this déjà vu experience doesn't turn out like the last one in which he was trapped in a snow leopard's body, and the cultists addressed him as "master." At least he had Colin to guide him through the experience.

Nathan debated going downstairs and dealing with four ninja turtles who clearly weren't happy when he showed up, or at least two of them. He didn't know how the blue clad and the orange clad turtles felt about his appearance. That Splinter guy showed him great reverence. Perhaps, those turtles will respect their master and not try to kill him or do anything funny. That Donatello guy seemed like a good guy. Raph scared the heck out of him.

Nathan's stomach grumbled so he took it as a sign and went downstairs. No one was in what he perceives as the living room. _They must be in the kitchen. It is morning, _Nathan thought. The kitchen was adjacent to the living room. He entered the kitchen to see three of the turtles sitting at the table and the orange clad one cooking. Raph glared at him as if he were an unknown threat about to attack. The blue clad turtle looked at him with hesitant curiosity. Donatello looked at him with concern and curiosity. The orange clad turtle was beaming at him.

"Hey, dude!" the orange clad turtle waved.

"Um hi," Nathan said.

"My name's Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey. Want some eggs?"

"Sure," Nathan took a seat farthest away from the three. Awkward tension filled the air. Only Mikey didn't seem to notice as he was humming some unrecognizable song as he cooked.

"So who are you?" Raph asked, but it sounded more like an accusation. "One minute you appear at our old Lair because of Don here." Raph jerked his thumb at the purple clad turtle. _So that's his name, _Nathan thought. Raph continued, "Then you faint at the sight of us, and for some reason, Master Splinter addresses you as 'master.'"

"Cool it, Raphie," Mikey said good-naturedly. "He can't go answering questions on an empty stomach". Mikey then gave Nathan some scrambled eggs.

"Thanks," Nathan said.

Mikey smiled. "Don't mention it, dude!"

Nathan ate his eggs in awkward silence. He felt the piercing stare of three ninja turtles and the overly happy gaze of Mikey. He kept glancing at the threshold, praying that Splinter would come in and then take away the awkward tension. As usual of Nathan's luck, he didn't show up. When Nathan finished his eggs, Mikey took away the plate.

The blue clad turtle spoke up. "Do you mind telling us your story?"

He wasn't as scary as Raph, but he wasn't as gentle as Don. He was firm in his question. It didn't scare Nathan, but it didn't put him at ease. "Um sure. My name's Nathan. I don't think I know your name."

"My name's Leonardo. In case you didn't get our names, this is Raphael, Donatello, and you already know Mikey," Leonardo said, his tone unwavering as he gestured to each turtle, respectively.

"Okay, well, like I told Don. I didn't mean you guys harm. I just wandered there, looking for my brother. Once upon a time, I was a human from a universe separate from this one. I was in the New York Sewers with my brother because I dropped my pendant down there, but instead we find a blue portal. Tendrils shot out and grabbed us. I must have lost consciousness because the next thing I know, I'm a catlike creature in another dimension." Turning his head to face Don, he said, "By the way, we already established you were responsible for this. Mind explaining?"

Don scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Well, you see, like I've said before, after multiple experiences with dimensions and parallel universes, I decided to create a dimension gate, allowing me to enter other dimensions. In order to have it send me to the dimension I wanted it to send me, I've created a system similar to the coordinate system to name dimensions, and I was programming it into the device. I was having trouble doing so, and I guess it somehow came on and transported you to our dimension. How it did that, I have no idea."

"Can I see the dimension gate?" Nathan asked.

"Sure I can show you– "

"You will not show him anything until I speak to him in private."

Nathan jumped out of his skin, and he and the Turtles turn around to see Splinter at the doorway.

"Sheesh, Master Splinter, can't you make your presence known in a less creepy way?" Mikey asked.

Master Splinter ignored him. Instead he directed his attention toward Nathan. "Judging from your actions last night, I take it that you have no idea who I am or who I was referring you to as?"

"You got that right."

"Then it's best that we talk privately in my room. Come with me." Nathan graciously got up to leave behind the awkwardness he was currently in.

"Don't cha want some breakfast first, Master Splinter?" Mikey asked, holding a plate for Splinter.

He held up a paw to dismiss Mikey's offer. "I will eat later, my son. Thank you." Splinter left and Nathan followed him. He expected to go upstairs, but to his surprise, he lived on the first floor. They entered the room. It was decorated simply – just a bed, some incense and candles, a dresser, a picture of him and the turtles on the dresser, a scroll with Japanese kanji hung on the wall, and a tatami mat. Master Splinter kneeled on the tatami mat, and motioned Nathan to do the same.

"It would be wise to hear your story first," Master Splinter said.

"Ok. My name's Nathan. I don't know why you called me 'master'." Then Nathan proceeded to tell him everything about his trip to the Kung Fu Panda universe, the events leading up to his trip to Dimension Third Earth, and Colin. He may not know this guy, but some gut instinct told him that he is the key to help Nathan get back to his old self, find Colin, and get the heck out of here, and in order to do that, Splinter needs to know everything about him. When Nathan finished, he concluded with, "So now I'm here."

Master Splinter said nothing for awhile. After a minute he said, "I see. You have become trapped in his body and his soul and spirit dwell somewhere else."

"If you don't mind me asking, who did you think I was?" Nathan said.

"A great ninjutsu master," Splinter explained.

Nathan waited for further explanation but received none. He let it go. "I think you can help me out of this mess." Then Nathan remembered Don's dimension gate. "You and Don."

"Perhaps, but I fear there is more to this than what you know," Splinter muttered.

"Like what?" Nathan asked.

"Do not worry right now," Splinter said. "My fears haven't been verified. However, you will need to learn how to fight in your new body. I may not be a master in kung fu, but I can teach you ninjutsu, and I can help guide you in meditation in order to find your brother."

"Thank you."

"We must get started." He got up and so did Nathan. "But I feel that breakfast is in order."

* * *

As he was staring at the five guards that were surrounding him in the training room, Colin couldn't help but feel like he was, for the time being, getting back to a vague sense of normalcy. Bishop and Stockman had been putting him through these training exercises all morning, but they apparently weren't getting the results they were looking for. After a little muttering, they decided that a straight up fight was the best way to figure out what he was made of. Colin didn't complain much. He always did prefer working with his fists anyway.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, sir?" Stockman asked. "The five-on-one scenario seems a little much".

"I know what I'm doing Stockman," Bishop muttered.

When Bishop signaled for the fight to begin, the guard on Colin's immediate left didn't waste time and threw a punch right at him. With as little movement as possible, Colin made the guard miss by a few inches while at the same time grabbing the striking arm. Before the guard could even react, the reality traveler struck him with his free hand, then threw him into one of his allies that was trying to get the jump on him from behind. The attempting assailant pushed his friend off and tried to go on the attack, but Colin struck that notion down, kicking him right in the knee and knocking him out with an elbow to then head.

The guard that attacked first got up and regrouped with his buddies to try to regain the advantage. Two of the ones who didn't go yet went on either side of him and threw a punch at the same time. Colin, knowing full well what they were doing, ducked under the attack, causing both of them to hit each other in the face. Colin took the opportunity to hit one of the disoriented guards with an open palm strike, flip him onto the ground, and kick him in the back of the head. The guard that jumped him first tried to attack again, but Colin simply sidestepped him and pushed him into his still disoriented buddy, causing their skulls to bounce off each other and knock them right out.

That left who Colin assumed was the leader of this little group: a guy who was well put together despite how old he looked. Unlike his buddies, he didn't go for the attack right away. Instead, he began circling his opponent, obviously trying to wait for Colin to make a mistake so he could pounce on it. Yet, like his buddies, the guard failed to take into account how smart Colin actually was. With a simple spasm of his hand, he got the guard to go on the attack. He blocked several of his opponent's attacks and began firing off several blows of his own, each finding their mark before the guard could do anything to stop them. With a final kick to the head, he sent his opponent sprawling to the ground and turned his attention to the two observers.

"Interesting," Bishop said. "It appears there is more about you that meets the eye. Very well. That will be enough for today".

Bishop and Stockman left the room without another word while medics went in to attend to their fallen friends. Colin, as he made his way to the door, never took his eyes off the robot, who he was sure was going back to his lab. After giving him a minute head start, he followed the robot to the lab, using a temporary key card he had been giving the day he arrived there.

"All right robot boy," Colin said, "unless you want me to turn you into spare parts, you'd better tell me everything about the snake DNA in my bloodstream".

"I told you it seems like you have snake like qualities for some unknown reason, but it's not a danger to your health. However, there's a chance that it may not be the case," Stockman said irritably. He did not like Colin at all. He seemed to thing he was as annoying as the Turtles with a temper that almost rivals Shredder's.

Colin was not deterred. "I think you're lying. I want to know the truth."

"Why don't you do as Bishop suggested yesterday? What was it? Oh yeah: 'get out of my face!'"

Colin laughed. "What face? All you have is a hologram representing your face, and it's a good thing, too. I bet your real face was too ugly for people to look at."

"Why you…" Stockman growled.

Colin was enjoying this. If he weren't seeking answers that could explain a potential life-or-death situation that he needed to get out of, he would continue to piss off the guy. But Colin needed to go straight to business.

"Tell me the truth!" Colin demanded.

"And why should I?" Stockman retorted.

Colin smirked. He knew just enough about this guy's life history from sneaking around last night for research to bait him.

"Because whatever happened to me could give you a human body," he said.

Stockman raised an eyebrow. _Got him,_ Colin thought. _Time to reel in the fish._

"I'm just a normal human guy," Colin said. "I was born by normal human parents. My DNA is a hundred percent human. Then all of a sudden, I get sucked into a portal that somehow sends me into another dimension and turns me into someone else. You and I both know that's not possible. Once a human or any species reaches a certain stage of development in the womb, egg, seed, or what have you, the DNA is set. Nothing can change it and nothing genetically introduced can change a being. Not even radiation. But something between me going in the portal and coming out throws this aspect of DNA out the window and genetically alters my appearance, and this hasn't happened once but twice, albeit under different conditions and forms. Whatever happened to me might be the way for you to build a genetically stable human body for yourself, and I have an advanced knowledge on inter dimensional travel that might prove useful to you."

"Hmmm, you have a point," Stockman muttered. "Fine I will tell you. You do have snake DNA in your body, but it's not floating around in your cells' nucleoli among your human DNA. It's embedded in your genetic code as if someone took your DNA and snake DNA and created rDNA. Do you know what that is?"

"Yeah, rDNA, also known as Recombinant DNA, is DNA that's made by taking DNA from multiple sources and turning it into a unique segment of DNA," Colin explained.

Stockman nodded his holographic head. "Very good. Anyway, I don't know how this happened or what caused it, but I highly suspect the portal had something to do with it."

"No duh," Colin snapped. "What species of snake is the DNA from?"

"Oriental rat snake, which explains the grayish tint and your fighting skills," Stockman said. "Oriental rat snakes range from pale brown to nearly black. Obviously, your DNA has genes for gray. The black hair is interesting though. Oriental rat snakes do have black interscale stripes on the underside, but I don't know if that's the reason for your black hair."

"What snake aspects are in my DNA?" Colin asked

"I was just in the middle of figuring that out," Stockman said. "So far I was able to identify gray coloring. Oriental rat snakes are non-venomous so I doubt I'll find out if there are any codes for venom or saliva glands that make venom instead of human saliva."

"Why are you and Bishop keeping this a secret from me?" Colin asked.

"That, my friend, is Bishop's prerogative," Stockman retorted. "I have orders not to reveal too much to you."

"Hah, guess you're not above disobeying them if it's in your interest," Colin smirked.

"Yeah, well, I only joined Agent Bishop in hopes of creating a new body," Stockman said. "Now, I suggest you leave and let me get back to my work of solving the mystery of your appearance."

"Fine." Colin turned around and left with a new goal to figure out what Bishop knows.

**Well, it seems that things are beginning to fall into place**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	5. Two Sides to Every Mess

**What up peoplezez**

**New chapter, Same craziness**

**Enjoy**

After Master Splinter ate breakfast, he and Nathan, who had changed into the spare clothes of some guy names Casey, decided to start on training in the dojo. Master Splinter had announced to his sons that Nathan will be staying with them and that training is canceled for today. The Turtles, who were excited about this (except for Leo) spent their day off in the Lair, doing what they would normally do in their free time. Meanwhile, Nathan was giving Master Splinter a demonstration of "hard" style kung Fu, his specialty.

After finishing with a kick, Master Splinter rubbed his chin. "Interesting. Kung Fu is not that far off from ninjutsu. Both overlap in many areas such as kick and punches and both have natural flow and movement."

"Chinese culture and Japanese culture do share many similarities. Even their mythologies are shared," Nathan commented.

"Teaching you ninjutsu will not be hard," Splinter said. "However, there are differences between the two martial arts. Kung Fu makes use of 'animal forms' while ninjutsu does not, requiring the warrior to fight as a human. When learning ninjutsu, you will need to learn to keep your back straight and have good posture in all of your stances."

"Ok."

"Allow me to demonstrate." Master Splinter jumped and did a double split. When he landed, he said, "See how my back is straight as I accomplish my objective?"

"Yes."

"Now you try."

When Nathan jumped, he was surprised on how high he went. Apparently, high jumping is just one of the few catlike features of his new body. At his highest point, Nathan did a double splint and then landed on his feet.

Master Splinter nodded his head. "Very good."

Nathan bowed. "Thank you, Master Splinter."

For the next two hour, Master Splinter and Nathan explored the realms of ninjutsu and Nathan's new abilities. Nathan in particular was surprised at some of the things he did. He already had some experience with being in Tai-Lung's body, but what he could do was never as enunciated as this body was. When Splinter decided they would continue exploring what he could do at another time, it was time for meditation.

"Now tell me, Nathan, is the practice of mediation used in Kung Fu?" Splinter asked.

"Yes." Nathan nodded.

"That is good. Then I do not need to teach you it. Instead, we will meditate in order for you to establish a mental connection with your new body."

As good as this sounded to Nathan, he had more important things than to establish a mind-body connection when he already had one. "Wait, do you think instead we could meditate to locate my brother?"

"You are deeply worried for him?" Splinter asked.

"Well, yes," Nathan said as if replying to a stupid question.

Master Splinter smiled. "I see. You possess a bond with your brother very similar to the bond that my sons share with each other."

"You mean, they're not related?" Nathan gawked.

"I do not know," Splinter said. "Neither do they, but it does not matter. They love each other deeply and will do anything to protect each other, and even if they somehow found out they are not related, their bond will not waver."

"It's kinda the same way with me and Colin," Nathan said. "We started out as friends. Pretty soon we became best friends, but then we became brothers. It didn't matter that we came from totally opposite backgrounds or weren't even related. Heck, we were brothers before a judge made it official."

"Let's not dwell on that now," Splinter said. "We need to focus on finding him before we get to know him".

"Ok, so how does this work?" Nathan asked

"It is possible to sense a person's presence through meditation," Splinter explained. "However, it isn't a hundred percent guarantee. A mind lost forever or death will not be detectable."

Nathan didn't want to ask Master Splinter about what a "mind lost forever" meant, but he had a pretty good guess that involved torture and insanity together.

"Now," Master Splinter continued as he got into lotus position. Nathan followed suit. "Close your eyes and calm your mind. Focus only on your friend. Think of his personality and search for it in the astral plane."

Nathan did just that. He thought of Colin's extremely annoying narcissism, his hot temper, and his never-quieting mouth, but he also thought of Colin's intense loyalty, his passion, and his confidence. After a while, he began to pick up on something that gave him a gut feeling that he was getting close. When he focused on that spot, he saw what seemed to be a dual colored orb just floating there. After a brief bit of confusion, Nathan realized he was not seeing Colin; just his personality which Nathan decided looked like red with purple streaks.

It didn't take long for Nathan to figure out why it looked like that. Red was Colin's stubbornness annoying the hell out of Master Shifu. Red was Colin never backing down from a fight against the cultists. Red was Colin nearly killing Nathan for breaking the remote, but red was for the passion Colin felt towards him, their friends, and any injustice. Red was Colin's overpowering strength. Red was Colin's leadership skills, and red was the brotherly love they have for each other.

Purple was Colin's loyalty to the inhabitants of the Kung Fu Panda universe no matter if they hated him or not. Purple was Colin's intelligence for making groundbreaking work in physics and technology, albeit unknown to anyone other than them, through the invention of the Multiverse remote. Purple was Colin tutoring a kid who needed help in science. Purple was Colin's intense loyalty to Nathan.

And now Nathan could feel that personality somewhere nearby. He reached out to touch it, and he could feel all of Colin's emotions. Nathan was relieved to know Colin was okay. He was just angry and annoyed at someone with a streak of determination. Now Nathan wanted to make contact with Colin and talk to him so they can figure out this whole mess together, but as Nathan tried, he couldn't. It was like some kind of shield was blocking him. Nathan strained his mind, and he wished he had his tiger's eye pendant to help him focus. However, he didn't, and the more Nathan strained, the more he head hurt. Eventually he lost contact. Nathan opened his eyes.

Master Splinter, who was watching Nathan meditate this whole time, asked, "Did you reach Colin."

"Yeah, but I wasn't able to talk to him," Nathan said. "It was like there was some kind of barrier between us. At least he's ok."

"Do not blame yourself," Splinter said. "He was simply not on the astral plane. If he were, you would have been able to make contact. Now let's call it a day."

Nathan bowed. "Thank you, Master Splinter."

The procedure continued for the next few days. Once Splinter was done training with the turtles, he would help Nathan train in his new body and try to get in contact with Colin on the astral plane. On occasion, Leo would spar with him because, according to Raph, he was the family kiss-up. Nathan didn't mind all that much because his experiences fighting in someone else's body had made this second nature. It was the meditation part that was the problem.

Nathan had always known that Colin never really got the hang of meditation back in the Kung Fu Panda universe, but he had assumed he got better by now. He had promised Lorelei, of all people, that he would try to get his anger under control, and for a while, it seemed to work. However, that was largely due to his parents adopting him, and with all the emotions rolling off his personality sphere, it was hard to see how long that will hold. With the turtles going out on patrols nightly, it was hard to get any common ground about how worried he was.

Then, about five days later, something happened that would take his mind off Colin. The turtles had just come back from patrol and Splinter had just called Nathan in for a training session when the phone rang. Leo was the closest to the phone but the call only took a few seconds before he hung up.

"That was April guys," Leo said. "She said someone broke into her antique store. She wants us to come over".

"Again?" Raph asked. "Are you sure it's not just Casey getting a post vigilante snack?"

"It happened when he was with us," Leo retorted.

Raph didn't bother to come up with a comeback for that one. Instead, he grabbed his sais and proceeded to mess with Mikey on the way to the Battle Shell. Leo grabbed his katana and was about to follow Donnie up to the garage when he turned his attention to Nathan, who seemed to be following him.

"Are you coming with us?" he asked.

"Yeah," Nathan said. "Anything to get my mind off whatever trouble Colin's probably landed himself in".

Knowing exactly how freaked out Nathan was, Leo decided it was best to let him come along to help calm his nerves. It was only a 10 minute ride to April's shop, so it became clear that it would be helpful.

"Stay here and watch for any activity," Leo told Nathan. "The last thing we need is for the robber to make a repeat performance".

"Sure," Nathan said.

The turtles quietly made their way to the back entrance of the shop. They barely needed to knock once for April to open the door and usher them inside.

"Thanks for coming guys," she said. "I don't know what's going on here. The police were already here but all they could find were an unlocked door, some broken glass not from the windows, and an old lady feeding her cats that didn't see anything".

"Where's Casey?" Raph asked.

"He's at the station, but I doubt he'll be of any real help for them," April said

"Leave it to us April," Don said. "We'll figure this out in no time".

True to his word, Don inspected the shelf that the antique was taken from. Using a finger print duster, a UV light, and all the little toys forensic scientists possess, Don looked for evidence but could not find any. This left the genius slightly surprised, but he had come to expect this over time.

"Whoever stole the antique was pretty smart," he said. "He or she made sure not to leave any evidence behind, and they probably possessed a working knowledge of your security system, being able to hack into it and disable it instead of just cutting wires or covering the cameras."

"Do you have any photos of the antique, you know like insurance photos?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, let me go get them." April went upstairs to her apartment.

"Why would anyone go to all this trouble just to steal some dusty old relic?" Mikey asked, growing bored by the situation.

"Money, probably," Don answered.

"How much could it be worth for some pro thief to steal it?" Raph asked.

Don shrugged. Leo said, "Regardless, we'll track down the culprit and bring back the antique for April."

Then April came down with the photos. She handed them to Leo. "Here"

Leo took a look at the photos. The antique appeared to be an amulet – an opal eye. Surrounding the eye was silver with different animals carved on it. It was hooked on a simple but old chain. The funny thing about the amulet was that it struck Leo as being a product of multiple cultures rather than just one. "April, do you know the story behind this amulet?"

"Not really," April shrugged. "All that I know was that it was made a long time ago, probably around the 1400s. A year back, someone sold it to me for some cash. He didn't tell me its history or anything, just gave me hardcore proof that it's over six hundred-years-old."

"Let me take a look at it," Don said.

Leo gave Don the pictures. Don looked through them, absorbing every detail each picture showed. After a few minutes of total silence, Don spoke up.

"I'm not sure if it's true, but I have heard of some kind of story surrounding the amulet," he said. "According to a legend, an explorer wanted to set sail for the world not to look for a quicker way to Asia as his fellow explorers were doing but to actually explore and learn about the world. For some reason, he was very much into the inner workings of the soul and psyche so he had a fascination for spirit animals. After learning about different cultures' perspectives on spirit animals and how to summon or become one, he set sail to create an amulet to turn its wearer into the animal his or her soul most represents. You see the eye represents how eyes are windows to the soul. The reason why it's made out of an opal is that it's believed to possess all the virtues of each gemstone whose color is represented in the opal's color spectrum. Gemstones' virtues are personality traits of people. The animals here, such as the dragon of Chinese mythology and the bear in various Native American mythologies, are possible spirit animals. It works by meditating while wearing it and it transforms you or reveals to you your spirit animal. Apparently, the amulet got passed down from generation to generation in the explorer's family when he died before someone sold it. It got sold multiple times until it got to the point where nobody knew where it was."

"It explains why it's worth stealing," Raph said. He was no expert on gems, but he knew opals were worth a lot of money so this amulet will be worth a lot of cash.

"Hey, guys, this is just a wild guess, but do you think the Foot is the culprit? I mean in the past, Shred-head has used his goons to steel artifacts with supernatural powers, and an artifact with the ability to transform you into an animal could be a powerful weapon," Mikey piped in.

"Mikey, and I can't believe I'm about to say this, that's actually a good idea," Don said. "The Foot may be pretty beatable, but they are excellent thieves. They could be the culprit."

"Which means, assuming Mikey is correct, Karai is behind this," Leo said.

Raph pulled out his sais, eager for a fight. "What are we waiting for? Let's go bust them in and take back the amulet!"

"Hold on, Raph," Leo said. "We don't know for sure if the Foot are behind this."

"Maybe our new friend may know something about this amulet," Don said. Everyone looked at them.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"New friend?" April asked, confused.

Don ignored April. "Yeah, Nathan was once human, but for some reason, he was transformed into a tiger like creature. It's possible his transformation has something to do with the amulet."

"But Nathan was from another dimension," Leo argued.

"I could be wrong," Donnie said, "but the idea of a teenager from another dimension somehow being summoned to our dimension while being turned into someone that Splinter recognizes, and then an object with the power to morph people gets stolen without any evidence of the perpetrator strikes to me as something too weird to be a coincidence."

"Can somebody explain to me who this Nathan person is?" April asked. The turtles told her about whom he is, how they found him, and his story. April shook her head. "With you guys, I'm not surprised this happened."

Leo cleared his throat. "Alright guys. Let's go home and see if Nathan knows anything. April, we'll let you know as soon as we find anything."

"Thank you, guys."

Don pulled out the best image of the amulet. "Mind if I keep this?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. Let us know if the police have found anything."

"Will do."

The turtles slipped out the back and made their way back to the Battle Shell. When they got there, they saw that Nathan was standing outside, looking over his shoulder as if he was being followed.

"Uh guys, I don't want to freak you out, but I just saw a bunch of people in black spandex on one of the roofs across the street," he said.

Shocked, the turtles grabbed their weapons and began scaling the fire escapes to get to the roofs. Nathan, not fully knowing what was going on, had a hard time keeping up because his climbing skills left something to be desired. By the time he could right himself up on the roof, the others were already making their way across a telephone wire wire that ran from one side of the street to the other. Nathan hastily made their way over and began gingerly making his way across, determinedly trying not to look down at the blur of cars crossing the street below.

When he finally managed to get his footing back on solid roof, Nathan doubled his pace to catch up with the turtles. When he finally caught up with them, they were already fighting what appeared to be masked ninjas. Don, Raph and Mikey were doing well on their end, but Leo was having trouble with an unmasked female who was obviously the leader. Figuring that was where he was needed, he tried his best to help Leo fight her off, but the two off them combined could barely slow them down.

"This fighting is pointless," she said. "We have more important things to take care of then to deal with you".

Before he could piece together what she said, Nathan was suddenly engulfed in smoke. When it passed, the ninja was gone, as were the rest of her subordinates. This left Nathan with even more questions than answers since he got there.

* * *

Colin was starting to think that finding out what Bishop was up to had a better outcome in his mind. In the past few days, he was trying to keep a tab on where the agent was going when he wasn't doing tests on him. Unfortunately, as he discovered when he first started doing this, he was in a bigger base than he originally thought. On top of that, he didn't have clearance for most of the places there, making his searches for his unwilling partner extremely limited. This meant he could only check the areas around the lab, the training compound, his room, and a room that turned out to be a storage area for people's effects.

Stockman, as it turned out, was surprisingly less help than he expected. Considering it rather amusing that someone would put in the effort to follow the agent around, the robot spent most of the time he had not in the lab ribbing Colin's attempts to spy on Bishop. This made Colin even more ticked off at him than usual, and not just because he was taking too long figuring out what was up with Colin's new body. This combined with the fact that he still had no clue where Nathan is or what was going on got him thinking that he would lose his mind just trying to piece together everything that happened.

"I swear, if you don't get back to figuring out how I wound up like this, I'm selling you for scrap metal!" Colin snapped after one of Stockman's ribs at his expense.

"Ooh, I'm so scared," Stockman chided. "Tell me, if you're really serious about finding out what Bishop's up to, then why haven't you figured anything out?"

"Well it would help if you weren't getting in my way," Colin snapped. "Honestly, if you work as much as you gloat, we probably would be getting somewhere by now".

"That doesn't concern you kid," Stockman said. "What I do with my personal time is no one's business but my own, so I suggest you worry about what happens to you instead of-?"

Colin's sudden hand caught the robot off guard. Through the crack of a slightly open door, they could hear to people having some sort of conversation. The two silently made their way over to the door to hear them more clearly. When they were close enough, they were shocked that the voices were completely recognizable.

"...assume everything's under control at your end, Karai?" Bishop asked.

"Of course," the unmistakable voice of Karai replied. "My Foot Ninja and I have already secured an artifact essential for our plan. I must warn you, what we're dealing with is well beyond what you understand Bishop. If you, for one moment, take any of this lightly, it will have dire consequences for us all".

Shifting to get a better view of the situation, Colin and Stockman saw that Bishop and Karai were having some sort of video conversation. There also seemed to be some sort of artifact present on Karai's end, but they were too far away to clearly tell what it was.

"Yes, yes, I know the story," Bishop said. "Just keep your eyes open. If this guy that the brat turned into is who you say he is, then there's a chance that this brother of his inhabits the other guy".

"Very well," Karai said. "We will continue our search of the city and notify you if anything comes up".

With that, the feed Bishop was using to talk to Karai died off. Bishop then went over to some unseen scientists and began giving them instructions for some sort of plan. Luckily, he didn't notice that Colin and Stockman overheard the conversation, giving them enough time to slip away to somewhere where they wouldn't be overheard.

"This is not good," Stockman hissed. "If Karai and those blasted Foot are involved, then the situation is more complicated than I thought".

"Yeah," Colin said. "And what I want to know is who the hell is this guy Bishop thinks I turned into".

"I don't know but I'm not really in the mood to find out here," Stockman said. "I say we get out of here and find out what's going on by ourselves".

"Easier said than done," Colin said. "There's got to be a ton of guards wandering all over the place. I doubt they're gonna just let us walk out of here".

"Well if you have any good ideas, I'd love to hear it," Stockman scoffed.

Colin began pacing around the room, trying to piece together the new information and figure out how to get out of the base. If Bishop and Karai think Nathan turned into someone else, then it was likely he was in New York with the turtles. It also looked Karai managed to find something that had something to do with the guy he turned into so he knew one other thing he was going to do when he got there. However, figuring out how to get there was the problem. Bishop had to have put guards at the entrance just to keep him from leaving the base under his own free will. On top of that, the place was crawling with Bishop's goon squad, and probably some Foot ninja the agent likely convinced to keep an eye on him from some unknown vantage point, so fighting his way out was out of the question. After contemplating all these options, he decided their best chance to escape was to draw attention away from themselves.

"Was there anything on me when you first ran into me?" Colin asked Stockman.

"Just a few rather weird clothes and some sort of sword, but what does that have to do with us leaving," the robot retorted.

"There's a locked door on one of the lower levels that said 'confiscated items' on it," Colin said. "I'm pretty sure that's where Bishop's holding the stuff I had when I first came to this universe. Head down there and get the door open so we can get the stuff and leave".

"And what are you going to be doing?" Stockman asked.

"I've got an idea," Colin said.

Before Stockman could contemplate further on what was going on, Colin had already left the room. Slightly taken aback by the strangeness of the plan, the robot had no choice but to head down there and try to get the door unlocked. When he got there, he saw that there were two guards standing in front of the door, no doubt put there to keep Colin from getting any funny ideas. If Bishop was having guards standing in front of the door, than Colin's plan was going to fail before it even got started.

Suddenly, alarms began blaring all around him. Stockman visibly flinched at the suddenness of what just happened. Before he could even right himself out, an announcement blared over the nearby loudspeakers.

"All personnel, report to lab B3FC. We have a security breach".

The guards immediately bolted from their post and sped off toward the fastest way to the lab. They weren't the only ones as hundreds of footprints were heard echoing through the base. The only ones who weren't making their way to the lab were a very confused Stockman and Colin, who was making his way toward the robot with a look on his face that would make anyone think he just became president.

"What's going on?" Stockman asked.

"Oh, I convinced the security staff that agent Bishop isn't really agent Bishop," Colin said. "They're now heading to where he is under the pretense that he's a life model android impersonating Bishop".

"Is he really?" Stockman gawked.

"No," Colin said. "I just figured he was due for some time off and a full medical exam".

Stockman stared at Colin for a few seconds before deciding it was best not to talk about the situation further. He quickly unlocked the door and ushered the reality wanderer inside. The room was so crowded with box after box of random junk that it was impossible to tell if there was any room at all.

"You want to look for box 2388," Stockman said. "I'd show you where it is but let's face it: there's no way I'll be able to get through this mess".

Colin quickly began stepping over the boxes while searching for the box with the stuff he had when he got there. Much to his chagrin, box 2388 was near the back of the room. He quickly got the box down and tore it open. To his surprise, the only things that were in there seemed to be a black spandex jumpsuit with some sort of sigil on it, a trench coat that had a snake etched on it, and a thin sword that could easily fit through some sort of hoop on the jumpsuit.

Colin quickly changed clothes and rushed back to the door. The two of them had already wasted enough time there as it was. If they wanted to figure out what Bishop's connection was with the Foot, then they had to get to New York and get to Nathan before they did.

Once he got out, the two made their way up to the entrance of the base. They ran into a few guards on the way, but they were only the stragglers that were yet to make it to where Bishop was. They made it to the elevator without so much as a scuffle, but how to go from there was the problem.

"What do we do now?" Stockman asked.

"Well, knowing Bishop the way I do," Colin said, "he'll probably figure out that we're up to something the moment he realizes I haven't shown up for your little ambush. If the both of us were to use the elevator, he'll figure out that we're leaving. Now the only question is how we're going to get to the exit without letting Bishop know what we're doing".

"There's an emergency staircase down the hall from here," Stockman said. "The lock doesn't open unless there's some sort of emergency, and given you're little stunt today, I'd assume it would be open. Head to the staircase and make your way up as fast as you can. There shouldn't be and security cameras there, so your climb should go relatively unnoticed. Hopefully I'll have found a way for us to get out of here by the time you get there".

Colin nodded and quickly bolted to the left and Stockman waited for the elevator to reach his level. Once he got there, he had to wait for the few remaining guards coming down from the stair to leave before opening the door and making his way up. Like what he went through in the Kung-Fu Panda universe, there were a lot more stares than he liked, but he was use to the constant climbing. However, just as he got about halfway up, the unmistakable hunting cry of Bishop rang through the loudspeakers.

"Ok, I don't know what bottom feeding gutter trash convinced you that I'm some sort of android," Bishop said, "but when I find out who is responsible for this, I going to make you wish your parents never had the damn thought to conceive you".

Scoffing to himself, Colin quickly picked up the pace as he made his way up the remaining stairs. It didn't take long for him to reach the exit to the hanger. When he got there, Stockman was already waiting for him and he didn't seem happy.

"All the jeeps are locked," he said. "There's no way we can get out on the road. I hope you have some sort of contingency plan".

As if right on cue, another army jeep pulled into the base. There was only one guy in there, so it wasn't hard for Colin to jump him from behind and swipe the keys. As soon as he lifted Stockman's metal frame into the back, he jumped into the driver's seat and sped off into the desert.

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" Stockman asked.

"We need to get to New York," Colin said. "I'm pretty sure Nathan's already there with the turtles so it shouldn't be too hard to find him".

"Assuming of course they'll let him be that easy to find," Stockman said.

**And now there's some sort of item that has something to do with this. This can't end well**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT**!


	6. AN

**What up peoplezez**

**Sorry I haven't been updating the story lately. Kinda been caught up with stuff lately. Y'know, Summer vacation, plus possibly being in a play, stuff like that. I'll try to get back to it soon but no exceptions**

**I do not expect, nor do I want, any reviews for this. This is just to let you know what's going on**


End file.
